


Smiles

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin should Smile more often...</p>
<p>Inspired by a prompt on ImaginexHobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

Smiles

'What are you doing? Thorin asked taking you hand that was currently tracing his lips away. 

'Tracing your smile' You tell him going back to your task 

'And why are you doing that?' he asked

'Because you have a beautiful smile and you should smile more often, and if I trace it longer enough maybe it will stay' you tell him smiling yourself.

'You know that wont work... Everyone knows I never smile, what reason do I have?' he asked putting his best grumpy face on which makes you giggle 

You slid your legs around from where you where sitting on his lap so that you where now straddling him. 

'Of course you smile.. I see you smile.. When your around me' You tell him causing him to give you a little smile

'See! there you just smiled' you tease him gently kissing his lips 

'That's because you say silly things' He said pulling you into his arms so he could kiss you a little harder. 

'Promise me you'll try harder to smile more... And if you don't feel you can around the others then promise me you will save them for me' you ask him 

'I Promise I'll save all my smiles for you..' He said holding out his hand so you could shake it.

'Good!' you tell him and seal the promise with another kiss, with tongues this time.

'You know I'm starting to think your only with me for the smiles?' Thorin said jokingly.

'Of course I'm not... I mean I Love you smiles but there are lots of other things I like about you... Like... Your eyes I Love when you smile your eyes light up like the brightest moon in the sky, And I Love your long flowing locks that have the slightest curl to the ends, I love running my fingers through them, and I love you thick hands, holding me to you, and inside me... making me squirm, and I love how even though you are a dwarf and I a human you are still taller and bigger than me and I love sitting here in your arms by a warm fire telling you how much I love you... and your beautiful smile' You finish grinning

'Oh Come here you' he says and pulls you into his chest snuggling you and kissing your lips and then your forehead and rubbing your hand up and down your back as you both watched the glow of the fire in front of you both. 

'I Promise I'll Smile more often just for you as long as you keep telling me how much you love me and giving me your beautiful smile'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Thorin Oakenshield all rights go to Tolkien and Peter Jackson and of course the lovely Richard Armitage for portraying such a beautiful creature <3


End file.
